


The Virgin

by clowchan



Series: In the Key of Barisi [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, POWER BOTTOMS, Smut, Virgin Sonny, semi sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Barba discovers Carisi’s a virgin when it comes to guys and he teaches him a thing or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin

It’s been nearly a month since Sonny and Rafael have been dating, but now everything was starting to get hot and heavy. However, when it came time to get really intimate with one another Sonny would stop and make an excuse. Had to fix a case file. Something came up with his sister. Homework had to be turned in and he forgot about it. Rafael felt a little incensed by it because it happened every single time. When it happened again tonight he finally had enough.

“Sonny, what's wrong?” Rafael grabbed his hand before he could bolt out the door.

“I have this thing I have to tend to. “His eyes looking towards the ground, making it too obvious he was lying.

“Bull. What's really wrong? _Is it me?_ ”

“No, it's just…” Sonny got really flustered, blushing so hard his whole face was turning red. “Don't laugh.”

“I won't.” They take a seat on Rafael’s couch, while he caresses Sonny’s hand.

“I've never been a guy. In that way. And I don't know what to do.”  Sonny was completely embarrassed about it.

Rafael was absolutely shocked to hear this. “Really?!”

“Yeah, I'm ... “ Sonny bites his lip.  “I'm a … “ he lowers his voice, “virgin,”  raising his voice back to normal, “in that department and I know how much experience means to you. I'm afraid of disappointing you. “ He looks away.

“ _Cariño_ ,“Rafael caresses his face, making him look at him. “It’s OK. Trust me.” He kisses him. “I will teach you, only if you're ready to.” He would be lying to himself if he didn’t find an inexperienced Sonny a turn on, feeling a stir in his groin.

Sonny grabs his hands, pulling them down slowly. “I'm ready. No more excuses.”

Rafael kisses him again, nibbling that bottom pouting lip of his, whispering, “What do you want to learn tonight, mi amor?”

Sonny thinks for a moment, “Surprise me.”

Rafael smirks. He loved when Sonny was unpredictable. Well, at home. His left hand slides itself down his sides onto his thigh and eventually to his member. Sonny lets out a gasp before he buries himself in Rafael's neck and gently nips and kisses it. Rafael lightly strokes him through his slacks, rubbing the material against it. He could feel Sonny grow hard under his touch and his breath hitch against his skin. He whispers into his ear, “How would you feel about being top tonight?”

Sonny was new to this but he knew what he meant. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Rafael Barba was a bottom, especially how he dominated in the courtroom scene. _Who knew?_ He could only nod.

“ _Excellent,_ ” he grins as he unzips Sonny's pants and pulls out his now engorged cock. Somebody was certainly a grower, he muses to himself. He strokes him a few more time stopping moments before Sonny could climax. He groans, wanting more. “Now, now,” Rafael pushes him down on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his neck and chest, purposely rubbing his thigh on his aching cock.

“Ya tease!” Sonny gasps, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“I've been called worse,” he shrugs before he continues on. Eventually, both men stripped each other’s clothes off as they made out on the bed.

This was the first time Sonny's ever seen Rafael nude. He cursed at himself for not asking sooner and making all those lame excuses as he gazed at his form, becoming more turned on than before. Although Rafael was rather sensitive about having a slight tummy, Sonny loved it. He preferred his men or at least his man with some meat on his bones as they French kissed. His hands explored his body touching his chest to his abdomen before his hands rested on his more than ample bottom. 

Rafael coos feeling Sonny's hands on his ass. That was one of his weak points. He stops for a moment, looking at Sonny, admiring his lean muscular form. “Ready to learn?” Sonny nods. He rolls off him to grab a couple items from the nightstand, a condom and a packet of lube, laying back on top of him. “This is very important.” He wiggles the packet in front of his face.  “A lot of first timers try to go in dry. Don't do that. It hurts like a bitch.”

“Good thing I have an excellent teacher,” Sonny smiles, as he rubs the older man’s back.

“Kiss ass,” Rafael laughs.

His eyes drift to Rafael's butt, “Would love to.”

“ _Wise ass_ ,” Rafael gives a small smile as he tears open the condom and puts it over Sonny's cock, his touch making his hips buck a little. He smirks again as he coats him with a generous amount of lube before placing some on his own entryway. He looks over at Sonny again.  He gets into to position, looking back at him, giving a "come hither" look. Sonny took the cue and guides himself slowly into him. Rafael lets out a satisfied moan as he feels him thrust in and out slowly. He felt so good that he uttered various Spanish phrases. " _Deeper_." He wanted so much to feel all of Sonny’s member inside him.

Sonny resisted and Rafael could feel the tension in his thrusts. He says in a more commanding tone, " _DEEPER_ " and Sonny finally complies. Another satisfied moan escapes his lips. "Now spank me." 

“What?”

“Spank. Me.” Rafael demands and once more Sonny complies, spanking him, moaning loudly as he does.

Sonny honestly loves how commanding Rafael was and how great he felt. This was a different side he's never seen before and it was exciting for him to experience. He was very close to climaxing, feeling his abdomen tighten, quickening his pace. He was thrusting so hard that the bed would hit into the wall, every other thrust.  He hoped the neighbours didn't mind. Rafael certainly wasn't complaining. He leans down, kissing his shoulders and his back mumbling the words, “ _mine_ ” repeatedly.

Rafael could feel Sonny's cock twitch inside him. He knew he was close and thankfully he was too. Nothing more annoying than one to come way before the other. He was in total ecstasy as more Spanish words flew out of his mouth.

A few more thrusts and Sonny comes hard, groaning, “R-RAFAEL!”

Hearing Sonny call out his name like that sent a spark down Rafael’s spine and into his groin, where he came, gripping the sheets. “SONNYYYY!” he says in an exasperated voice. His entire body shook for a moment it was that good. He couldn’t help but think how amazing Sonny was despite him never been with a man before. He almost lies down when he notices the mess he made on sheets, thankfully just the top sheet. Oops. He giggles as his boyfriend climbs off of him to quickly clean himself off and Rafael takes the sheet off, tossing it into a hamper grabbing a new sheet and lazily throwing it on the bed. He honestly didn't feel like remaking his bed, instead opting to it in the morning.

Sonny walks over, wrapping his arms around his middle, kissing the back of his head, “Was that good?”

“No,” Rafael turns around, watching Sonny begin to look dejected. “It was incredible. _Muy increíble_.” A smile returns to his face. The goofy one Rafael so adored. “Thank you, _mi amor_.”  They cuddle up in the bed, wrapping the covers around each other.

“No, thanks for bein' a wonderful teacher and havin’ a lot of patience with me,” Sonny kisses him softly.

“You’re welcome. I knew the end result would be worth it,” he grins. “I would give you an A+.”

Sonny chuckles at the comment. He lays his head on his chest, whispering, “Next time I want you to dominate me and I don't mean in the courtroom.”

“You know I would love to, if you're up for it,” Rafael plays with the curls of Sonny’s unkempt hair.

“Of … course,” Sonny begins to drift off to sleep and so does Rafael.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but picture Barba being a very bossy power bottom ... so yeah


End file.
